callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a bullpup Assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Campaign The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign, usually in the hands of the Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in Multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and the rarest weapon of the campaign is a FAMAS with Woodland Camouflage only found following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign mission "Museum", in which it is seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-a-Class stats says it has low damage although it does as much damage as a M16A4, SCAR-H, AK-47 etc. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat; the FAMAS has much less recoil than the M16A4 with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG and Thermal scopes, although the M16A4 has even less recoil with the Holographic Sight when compared to a FAMAS with the same attachment. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The FAMAS has a fast rate of fire which makes it useful for close quarters combat. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Grenade Launcher *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:FAMASMW2.png|The FAMAS FAMAS iron sight.jpg|Iron sight Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The Famas returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time in a different, presumably prototype version, and as a fully automatic weapon with an uncapitalized name, the Famas. Campaign The Famas is found in the later stages of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', mainly on CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with the attachments Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is Mason's primary starting weapon. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked in Create-A-Class, and is available for purchase at level 14. The Famas, being an assault rifle, excels at close-mid range. As with all automatic weapons, it has moderate recoil during automatic fire, so bursts are recommended. When using the Famas, burst-fire is recommended at range due to the associated recoil (which usually travels up and to the right). The Famas can hold its own very well in close quarters due to its very high rate of fire, especially in Hardcore mode, where its high rate of fire allows it to compete reasonably well with SMGs. It requires three shots at close and four at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with two headshots, nor can it kill in one shot at long range in Hardcore modes. The gun's major drawback is the relatively high recoil during sustained fire compared to most other assault rifles. The Famas suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward Recoil. Similar to the AK74u, equips such as Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger are good choices for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through ammo rather quickly, and possesses a long empty-clip reload rate. Overall, the Famas is a rather versatile weapon; due to its three-four shot kill ability and high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles, the Famas and AUG (which are virtually identical status wise) both have the second highest DPS of any fully automatic gun in close quarters after the Skorpion, while at long range are second only to the Stoner63. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Dual Mags *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Famas in Nazi Zombies can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a good rate of fire, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly, so shoot carefully. It may be helpful to go for headshots, since the Famas only requires a few bullets to kill a zombie even past round 8. Overall, it's not an ideal weapon to use, as the ammo is very low, added on top of the high rate of fire which could leave you dependent on max ammo or your other weapon after one or two rounds. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the "G16-GL35", which comes with an increase to magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a smiley face reticle with a random color. However, ammo is still a problem, so it should be traded in for something better by round 20. Pack-a-Punch Firing Sound Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:Famas.jpg|The Famas File:FamasadsBO.jpg|Iron sights famassight.PNG|Famas with a Red Dot Sight G16-GL35 1.jpg|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35" G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS with the "G16-GL35" Famas_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the Famas Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAMAS makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 with a similar model to the one featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:FAMASMW3.png|The FAMAS in Modern Warfare 3 carried by the French soldier to the far left, notice the new MP5 carried by the soldier in the right Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS has a Holographic Sight is available is "Loose Ends". *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward , Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. Black Ops *Correct punctuation for the name would be the FAMAS, instead of Famas. It is unknown why in Black Ops, the name is not capitalized, because FAMAS is an acronym for Fusil d'assault de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Etienne, which is French for Assault Rifle of the Saint-Etienne Weapons Factory. *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas (G16-GL35) is Leet speak for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally. *On the Create-A-Class display, the magazine on the Famas goes through the model's right forearm. *On the Wii version the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on PS3 and Xbox 360. *The Famas has an unusable bipod on the side of the gun. *On the customization trailer, the Famas has a different Create-a-Class picture. *The iron sights are similar to those of the FAMAS in Modern Warfare 2. *Many players refer to this weapon as "overpowered". es:FAMAS ru:FAMAS Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:3 round burst Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons